


Eye of the Storm

by DeannaWesson



Category: Leverage
Genre: 2009, 2010, Comfort Sex, Comfort fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I miss this show, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaWesson/pseuds/DeannaWesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of glimpses into the lives of the Hitter and the Thief...and where they sometimes meet as more than just teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> -This first chapter of the story can be read as a stand alone, as that was how it was originally written. It was my first completed fic.
> 
> -This was also my first attempt at anything resembling smut and the rating isn't really earned until the last chapter. It's not what I consider ecplicit but if you don't want any smut, just skip the last chapter.
> 
> -I'm slowly bringing all of my meager writings over from Fanfic.net and haven't written in a long time so I do hope these are somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> -Apologies for any errors, all proofing done by my eyes only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet time for Eliot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please feel free to comment, would love some feedback even on something so old as I hope to write again in the future.

It's that hour of the night that's not truly late enough to be early. That point where it almost seems like the world pauses for a second and takes a quiet breath. There are no cars on the road outside, so it is truly as quiet as you can get in a city like Boston.

Staring out the dark window at the sea of lights that is the city he currently calls home, Eliot takes a sip from the mug in his hand and rolls his shoulders a little. Like the city, this is a moment for him where he can almost relax for a second. The jobs are all done, there was nothing being planned and everyone in the team was safely tucked up in their respective apartments, even if they aren't actually asleep. Eliot had taken his usual tour earlier on his bike, to be sure.

Hardison had been at his desk, surrounded by an army of empty and not-so-empty soda bottles. Parker should still be where he left her, idly picking locks while flipping through a magazine of the latest safes. Earlier that day, she had mentioned one she'd like to find because she'd never actually done it yet.

Nate and Sophie were the least worrisome. Nate had actually fallen asleep reading, of all things, some dog eared copy of ''The Case Book of Sherlock Holmes''. And a normal sleep without the aid of alcohol. Soph spent her evening doing girly things Eliot didn't even have names for and then went to bed early. In all, his odd little 'family' were safe, for now.

Realizing his mug was now empty, Eliot set it down next to the sink before padding barefoot to where he'd left the stereo remote on the table. A couple presses of buttons and the low lit apartment was filled with the sound of music piped through hidden speakers. The music was quiet and instrumental, some vaguely exotic Japanese CD he'd picked up somewhere but couldn't remember the name of. It soothes and relaxes him even as a small amount of adrenaline floods his system.

Yanking his worn, grey t-shirt over his head, Eliot tosses it in the corner before tieing his shaggy mane back in a small ponytail. A couple slow stretches, a few deep breathes and he's set to go.

Eliot doesn't normally use katas; doesn't like the habitual rigidity it tends to put into people's fighting styles. This move follows this move follows this one until a fighter can get complacent and become predictable. But sometimes there's a place for them. Tonight he just wants to relax, as much as he ever can, and think as little as possible but still move. He slides through the ritualized movements, every motion carefully contained and aligned just so. Breathing in sync with the steps as a sheen of sweat shines on his chest, he falls into a light trance, still aware of everything around him but not immediately registering it.

Tonight is a good night, a quiet night. A moment of peace he savours for when the whirlwind catches him up again. The only kind of peace he knows he'll have...until the end.


	2. Solving the Boredom Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker's bored

Inhale. Step. Slow exhale. Punch. Each movement careful and precise. Normally Eliot's arms and legs moved much faster than this and his fights were over in a blink of an eye. But these slow careful movements has Parker fascinated.

She'd been in her apartment and she'd gotten bored. She was itching to do something but the safe she really wanted to crack...well, there wasn't currently one in Boston. The idea of ordering one herself had been briefly appealing but it just wasn't as much fun without the added challenges of security and actually **getting** to the safe first.

Plus, where was the fun of seeing what was inside? Riffling through people's safety deposit boxes to see what they thought was important enough to be stored there was almost the best part! That was how she'd found that lovely diamond pendant that was now in her collection, the one she suspected may have come from the same Cullian diamond crystal as the Star of Africa pieces.

A gust of wind whipped around the corner of the building then, shaking Parker from her daydream as it made her cord vibrate. For a moment she contemplated going back to the roof but Eliot's continued movements on the other side of the window caught her eye again.

His chest was covered in a fine perspiration now, which only made the flex of his muscles more obvious. Parker licked her lips unconsciously. Would he be mad if she snuck inside? Eliot had left his bedroom window open a small space to allow in some fresh air and that was more than enough for her to get in. She really didn't know what exactly it was he was doing and she wanted a closer look.

Getting the window open enough for the tiny thief to slip inside was easy, as was the practiced harness release. What was much harder was sneaking from the bedroom to the living room without being spotted. She also wanted a spot where she could continue to watch Eliot. Parker grinned to herself. At least she wasn't bored any more!

A quiet breath. Step. Silently breathing out as she changed handholds. Parker made her way to the corner she'd picked before wedging herself between a wide roof beam and an equally wide decorative window ledge. There, only a few feet from her, was Eliot still making his graceful movements. Parker could now hear some music playing but it wasn't anything she recognized so she ignored it.

Entranced by what she was watching, Parker never noticed time passing, never felt the mild burn in her legs from holding her precarious position. She just followed Eliot's gleaming form with her eyes, watched his body relax even as it moved, though his eyes were focused somewhere not in the room. Every so often, again that unconscious lick of her lips. She had the oddest feeling, like when she found a particularly special item she wanted to steal. Almost like she wanted to add **Eliot** to her collection,

Finally, the music stopped, it's last quiet notes bringing the hitter to a standstill. He was breathing a little harder than usual and a few strands of hair clung damply to the sides of his face. Parker thought he looked wonderful. She held her breath as he moved closer to her position and grabbed the small towel hanging over the back of the couch. He wiped his face and chest before settling it around his neck. Parker found herself wanting to be that towel.

''You know, Parker, if you wanted to visit, you could have just asked.''

Startled, she flinched and lost her careful balance. Landing in a crouch in front of the hitter, she looked aimlessly around the room.

''You knew I was there?'' Eliot just looked at her, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. ''Um, sorry?'' He just smirked at her before turning away.

''You can stay since you're already here. I'll be back after my shower.'' He took a couple steps before calling over his shoulder,''If you really meant to sneak up on me, you shouldn't have worn that perfume.''


	3. To Stay or To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, Decisions

Parker listened to the sound of water coming from the other room for a moment. Though Eliot had said she could stay, she found herself torn. In all the time the team had been together, she and Eliot had never been alone like this, no job, no coms, nothing. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

Fidgeting, she wandered quietly around the spacious living room, nimble fingers picking up objects at random to examine. Next to the stereo sat a small metal bowl, it's sides engraved and gleaming warmly in the light. By the TV, an ornate lacquered stand with a strangely shaped knife. And on the wall, standing out from the wood paneling that covered it's surface, was a painting done in hues of black, red and grey.

The thief paused in front of this. It was eye catching, all broad sweeping strokes and smokey shadows. At first glance, it looked like a simple abstract but then Parker's sharp eyes began to pick up details among the swirls of color. There, an extended arm. Here, a leg flexed and bent at the knee. Had she not seen Eliot just moments ago in this same pose, she wasn't sure she would have recognized it.

''A...friend...painted that.''

For the second time that night, Eliot caught her by surprise. Not only had she not heard the water stop but had missed his quiet steps as well. What was wrong with her that she was making such obvious mistakes?! Turning, she found Eliot dressed in a dark green t-shirt and comfortable looking sweats, his hair still damp from the shower.

''It's you, isn't it? Doing...what ever it was you were doing earlier.'' Parker wiggled her fingers in an attempt to hide her agitation. Bolting was looking more and more tempting by the minute.

''Yah, it's me. And those were katas. They use them in different martial arts for meditation and teaching.'' He paused, studying the blonde, watching her eyes dart around the room. ''I'm sorry if I startled you, Parker, but you don't have to be scared around me. You should know that by now.'' He gave a rueful smile.

At his words, Parker's attention snapped to him, finally meeting his gaze. ''I'm not afraid of you. Why would I be afraid of you?'' She tilted her head, confused. ''I just...you just surprised me, is all. And I don't know how to do this whole...thing.''

''Thing? You mean visit someone?'' At her small nod, he smiled. ''Well, it does usually start with someone using a door 'stead of a bedroom window but I wouldn't expect any different from you.''

Eliot gently took her arm and pulled her over to the couch. A small push had her sitting on it. ''You want anything to drink? I'm kinda parched, myself.''

''Do you have chocolate milk?''

''No, but I can make some hot chocolate?''

Parker smiled, bouncing in her seat a little. ''I'll have that!''

Eliot busied himself in the kitchen getting the drinks and putting out some snacks. He hadn't been expecting a visitor but it didn't hurt to be a good host. Damned if he knew how Parker had gotten to his place, though, when he'd left her safely across town not too long ago. Setting down the drinks and snacks, Eliot noticed Parker sniffing herself.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, handing a mug to her. She grinned at the marshmallows floating on top and started picking them out with her fingers to eat. Eliot just waited and sipped his sports drink. He knew she'd get around to answering eventually, if he was patient.

''Perfume. You said I shouldn't wear perfume if I want to sneak up on people. I don't wear perfume.''

''Then, care to tell me why you smell like...'' Eliot paused to think. ''Gardenias. You smell like gardenias.'' He liked the smell, too, though he wasn't about to tell her that. Was bad enough that the thought of her sneaking through his window didn't weird him out as much as he thought it should.

''Sophie gave me soap. It had flowers on the bottle. Should I stop using it? Does it smell bad?'' She sniffed herself again.

''No, Parker, it doesn't smell bad. Just be aware that it might be noticed if you use it during a job.''

The pair sat in silence for a while, relaxing and enjoying their drinks. The quiet was only broken by the occasional sound of chewing as Parker nibbled on the snacks, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Neither felt the need to fill the air with chatter and Eliot found himself enjoying the tiny thief's quiet company. The normally empty apartment felt more like a home, for a moment.

Not long after that, Eliot noticed Parker beginning to slouch more and more into the pillows on the couch. While he was glad she felt safe enough to relax that much around him, he really didn't know what he was going to do if she fell asleep. He had no spare bed! No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when the tiniest of snores echoed from the couch, forcing him to stifle a laugh. He leaned over to find Parker curled up with a pillow in her arms, looking much younger than usual.

Only one thing to do so Eliot cleared away the few dishes before returning to carefully pick Parker up off the couch. As he carried her into the bedroom, she unconsciously nuzzled into his chest, forcing him to pause for a second at the unfamiliar warmth the move brought on. She was his team mate, he even thought of her as a friend, but he could not afford to get attached to anyone let alone her. He really couldn't.

So why did he get the sinking feeling it might already be too late?

Eliot put her in his bed, grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and turned out the light. It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept on his couch so one night wasn't going to kill him. He just hoped he could figure out what to do in the morning.


	4. Waking the Sleeping Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings can be interesting

Something was touching his hair. No, not something...some **body**. Not even fully awake yet, Eliot reacted. One hand whipped out to wrap around their wrist, the other came in contact with their leg as he twisted his body off the couch, using his momentum to pull them off their feet. In seconds, he had the person pinned beneath him...and then his brain caught up with his instincts. Staring up at him, eyes wide, was Parker.

The events of the previous evening rushed into his head and he slumped, just managing to keep most of his weight on his arms to prevent crushing the tiny thief. As the adrenaline began to fade and his breathing slowed, Eliot let his forehead rest gently on hers. The smell of gardenias was strong, this close.

"I'm sorry, Parker." He swallowed. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope. Actually, that was kind of fun. Can we do it again?"

Surprise had him raising his head only to find Parker smiling up at him. He couldn't stop the answering grin. "You're crazy, you know that?"

A deep breath to settle himself (he wasn't savoring the feeling of being pressed up against the blonde, he told himself sternly) and then he climbed to his feet, lifting Parker up after him. Once he was certain she was steady on her feet, he carefully stepped away and turned towards the kitchen so he could make some coffee. He really needed coffee. The sunlight shone brightly outside the window but from the angle he could tell it was still fairly early; early enough that he would **normally** be feeling the effects of his late night even without the added benefit of a restless sleep caused by couch and visitor.

"What WERE you doing, anyway?" he asked her, glancing up from the bench top to find Parker perching in one of his kitchen chairs like she was ready to flee. "I mean, if you needed to wake me, saying my name would have worked just fine."

Parker just shrugged and chewed on a hangnail. Her eyes were roaming around his apartment again, refusing to look in Eliot's direction.

"Your hair looks soft, like Sophie's, but you're not a girl so I was wondering if it felt like it looked." She finally looked his way, a worried expression on her face. "I didn't mean to wake you. I know I wake up earlier than most people. But I was bored." One shoulder twitched in an almost shrug as her gaze slid away again. "I probably should have just left, right? Do you want me to go? Yah, I should go."

As Parker started to get her feet and turn towards the bedroom where she'd left her harness, Eliot sighed. "No, Parker, you don't have to go. You can if you really want to or you can stay and have breakfast with me." He watched her pause but she still didn't look at him. "You can, uh, use the shower if you want. It's going to be a little while before I'm done here."

The only answer was a quick nod before she padded away. The sound of the shower a moment later had him shaking his head. Ok, so he hadn't managed to scare her off yet. Running a hand through his hair he realized he should probably tie it back and wandered into his room to find a bandanna.

The sheets on his bed were pushed to the end and Parker's boots still sat next to it where he'd left them for her. Seeing those, he realized she might appreciate something else to wear so he grabbed one of his sleeveless henleys and another pair of sweats. Eliot tapped on the bathroom door, meaning to let her know he'd left the clothes just outside for her, only to have her suddenly swing it open.

She stood in the door, hair dripping, wrapped in only a towel and now smelling of **his** soap. Eliot found himself fascinated with one drop of water running from her temple to her neck and couldn't resist reaching out to gently brush it away. When she shivered but didn't move away, he paused, his fingers still resting against her shower-warmed skin.

She was his friend, she was his work mate, his team mate...he shouldn't. Parker just looked up at him and then licked her lips. Ah, the hell with it! He slid his fingers around the back of her neck and gently pulled her in. He gave her plenty of time to pull away but she didn't and then his lips were brushing over hers, nibbling gently. Her lips parted beneath his and he deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back. Parker still didn't say a word, just stared at him from under damp lashes, fingers twitching like she wasn't sure what to do with her hands.

Before he could do anything else stupid, Eliot held the clothes out to her. "These are for you. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." With that, he turned and walked away, mentally kicking himself the entire way back to the kitchen.


	5. A Helpful Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need outside help

The steam from the hot shower had cleared while the door was open so Parker could see herself clearly in the mirror. She still stood in the bathroom, already dressed in Eliot's borrowed clothes and running his brush through her wet hair. She just didn't feel quite up to leaving the small room yet, not sure yet how to react to everything.

What had started as a night of boredom had quickly turned to something Parker didn't understand. She was in Eliot's home, wearing his clothes, surrounded by the scent and feel of him. Growing up she had gotten used to the odd blanks in her knowledge, to the point where she didn't even notice most of them until someone like Sophie pointed it out, but she knew about guys and she wasn't some wilting flower unable to take what she wanted. But this...was not what she was used to.

Thinking back to earlier, a small smile spread across her face. Eliot had looked different asleep and his hair really had felt as soft as it looked. It made her fingers itch to touch it again. And when he'd pinned her to the ground with his body, she hadn't even thought to try and move because it felt too good. She knew he worried about scaring her (knew it but didn't understand why because she knew Eliot would never hurt her) but, looking up at his blue eyes still hazy with sleep, hair falling around his face and a crease from the pillow on his cheek, all she'd felt was an odd warmth that slowly spread through her body. She'd felt happy and safe...two things rare in her life and she wanted to feel them some more. Had felt them again when he kissed her though mixed with the thrill his kiss inspired.

Why had she never thought of kissing Eliot before? She'd kissed Hardison during the David job and that had been alright but kissing Eliot had been so much better. But why did he run away after? Maybe she should call Sophie!

Cracking open the bathroom door, Parker slipped down the hall. Eliot was back in the kitchen working at the stove, a bandanna holding the hitter's hair back as he worked. Knowing he was safely away, she took her clothes into the bedroom before fishing her cell out of her pocket. A sleepy voice answered a moment later.

"'lo?"

"Sophie? It's Parker." The blonde climbed up to sit crossed legged on the unmade bed.

"Parker? Are you okay? Has something happened?" Worry cleared the sleep from Sophie's voice.

"Everything is okay...I just need your help with something." The silence stretched as Parker fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "How do you...you know...how do you know if you like someone? Or if they like you? And don't just want...you know..."

A quiet, gentle laugh echoed over the phone before Sophie sighed. "Oh, Parker, you pick the oddest times for the hardest questions." The sound of movement came over the phone before she spoke again. "Can I ask **why** you want to know?"

Silence drags out for a moment. "Eliot...I'm at Eliot's. Visiting? And he kissed me. But he ran away right after."

More silence while Parker waited for Sophie's reply, not realizing that the grifter was currently staring at her phone in shock.

"So...what is Eliot doing right now?"

"He's making breakfast. I slept here and he was on the couch and I just had a shower and he's making breakfast."

Sophie knew she just **had** to hear the whole of that story eventually but not right now. "Parker, if he kissed you, then he probably likes you. But you guys work together and he doesn't know how you feel so he's probably just trying to let you decide things." A quiet yawn and she continued. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe? I enjoy being around him, I don't have to watch what I say, and he makes me feel warm...and safe. Is that...liking someone?"

"It sounds like it to me. Why don't you go have breakfast and see what happens? I'm sure it will be fine. And I need some more sleep."

"Okay. Thanks, Sophie."

Putting her phone away, Parker took a deep breath and went back out to sit at the table again. Eliot was busy putting food on plates and pouring glasses but he quickly glanced in her direction. She just smiled back at him and wondered how she could get him to kiss her again.


	6. A Step In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow moves

All through breakfast, Eliot could feel eyes on him but when he glanced up at Parker, she was always looking down at her plate. They were both quiet through the meal, Eliot because he wasn't sure what to say. He was kind of worried his impulsive action earlier had screwed everything up. This was why he didn't do relationships and why he worked alone, everything was so much easier that way.

Taking a slow deep breath, he tried to get back that centered feeling from his exercises last night. No matter what happened, he still had to work with her and that was more important that him doing anything stupid. Though, watching the blonde use her tongue to clean the last traces from her fork, he knew things weren't going to be easy. He could still feel her lips against his, the silk of her skin under his fingers. For such a brief memory, he knew it wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

Standing to take care of his dishes, he suppressed a groan and was thankful for thinking to change into jeans while Parker finished in the bathroom. If he hadn't...well, the way his mind was going, sweats could have been very embarrassing. Trying to clear his mind, Eliot rinsed his plates and put them in the dishwasher before turning to see if Parker was finished yet. The problem with this was that the tiny thief was already standing behind him. Eliot pulled himself up just short of running into her, never so glad of the lack of body contact as he was that moment.

"You okay? You look kinda sickly." Parker peered up at him, curiously, leaning towards him ever so slightly. The fresh clean smell of shampoo, his soap and **her** washed over him.

He gritted his teeth. "Yah, I'm fine, Parker. Go have a seat while I finish cleaning up." She studied him for another long moment before smiling and wandering out to the living room. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and took care of the last of the plates.

Parker was curled up in the armchair when he finished up, so he sat on the far end of the couch. He watched her aimlessly kick her legs back and forth where they hung over the arm of the chair then turned to his wide screen TV. Turning on the early morning news, he settled back into the couch. If he could just relax, maybe they could get back to the easy companionship of the night before. Before he...well...

Eliot had actually started to do just that when Parker hopped out of her chair and flopped down on the couch beside him. **Right** beside him. The whole couch free and she was practically glued to his side. She was trying to kill him.

"Eliot?"

"Yes, Parker?" He applauded his ability to keep the stress out of his voice, even though he didn't look at her as he replied.

"Now that you're awake, can I play with your hair some more?" His neck popped as he whipped around to stare at her. Parker just smiled at him, eyes wide. She licked her lips. "Please?"

Unable to reply to that, he turned back to his show and gave a stiff nod. He felt her shift beside him, tucking one leg up onto the couch beside him, and then the first tentative touch on his hair as she brushed her fingertips across it. Encouraged when he didn't say anything, she slid her fingers into the thickness of it, sliding his bandanna off in the process. Eliot really couldn't say what it was that was on the TV but he kept his eyes on it anyway. If he didn't, there was a good chance of him closing his eyes and sinking into the feel of those fingers.

This went on for several minutes as Parker gently finger combed the hitter's long hair. Eliot kept his concentration on the TV, his breathing quiet and even. But then the blonde slid her hands up to his scalp, digging her strong fingers in and massaging there. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him or his eyes sliding shut...completely missing the mischievous smile that flickered across the thief's face. Parker dug her fingers in a little more, leaning in as she worked one hand to Eliot's neck, an act that actually earned her a nearly inaudible moan as he pressed back into her hand.

It just felt so good, the strong but gentle touches. Eliot couldn't help leaning into them like a cat. Parker's warmth was radiating all down his side, her breath ghosting over his ear, and he couldn't move if his life depended on it. Finally, he drew in a shuddering breath and forced himself to turn and look at her. And that, right there, was the end of his good intentions.

Parker's mouth was just inches from his, glistening from her habitual licking. Her cheeks were just the slightest bit flushed, her pupils a little blown. In short, she looked like nine types of temptation and Eliot did something he never did...he surrendered. Pushing his hand into her hair with a growl, he pulled her in, slanting his mouth roughly over hers. She didn't try to pull back; if anything, she leaned her whole body into him more until they were pressed chest to chest. He slid his free hand up under her shirt, reveling in the soft skin, finding that the little thief wasn't wearing a bra.

When Eliot shoved her onto her back, Parker pulled him down with her, legs wrapping around his hips to pull him close. The move ground Eliot against her where he was hard in his jeans, causing the hitter to break the kiss with a gasp before he burrowed his face against her neck.

"God, Parker...you're killin' me here." he whispered against her skin, brushing his lips softly just below her ear. "Please tell me this is okay cause I really don't want to screw this up."

Parker slid her fingers through Eliot's hair, enjoying the softness as she pulled his head up. Meeting his deep blue eyes, already filled with so much need and passion, she smiled. "Yes, Eliot, this is okay." Eliot chuckled in relief, diving back in to kiss her, hands roaming everywhere in a desperate need to touch.

After a very long, very blissful moment, Eliot pulled back for some much need air, as lack of oxygen was making his ears ring. Only, he quickly realized it wasn't his ears but his cell phone sitting on the coffee table next to them. He debated not answering as Parker gave him a confused and mournful look at the interruption, but he knew it could be important. Glancing at the caller display, he dropped his head to land on Parker's chest with a groan.

"Hardison, this had better be good!"


	7. Safe With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes of interruptions

The tired sigh that followed the quiet click of the door behind him was all Eliot heard as he entered his empty apartment. He leaned back against it for a moment, closing his eyes in attempt to rally his quickly fading energy reserves. Hardison's call had been an urgent one, so the goofy hacker was still in one piece, but the job the team had been forced to go on had been very quick and very messy. The circumstances hadn't been helped at all when the normally mild Boston weather had turned dark and violent and was the reason that Eliot was now leaving a small puddle in front of his door.

Boots squeaking quietly, wet jeans sliding together noisily, Eliot dragged himself into his bedroom. He paused only long enough to turn the thermostat up a couple degrees and start the shower running as hot as he could stand. Shucking his soaked clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor, he snagged some warm sweats and his heaviest hoodie before wandering back to the bathroom.

The hot water stung at first, causing the hitter to suck in a breath, but then the heat began to melt the chill in his bones. Sagging against the tiled wall, he absently fingered the cut on his forehead, up near the hair line. He'd gotten that taking out the thug who'd been trying to cut Parker's line. Hell, he had never been so terrified as when he saw the guy about to try and cut through the line. Like it hadn't already been bad enough that the rapidly increasing winds were threatening to turn the tiny thief into a splatter mark on the side of the building.

Groaning, Eliot shook the image from his mind and began to carefully wash his hair. His knuckles were bruised and heavily grazed and there was a rapidly darkening bruise on the left side of his ribs but he was fine otherwise. Sore, but fine. And the job was done, the rest of the team safe. Now, he just wanted to sleep forever.

Drying off and bundling into his warm clothes, Eliot wandered through the mostly dark apartment to the kitchen. He was going to grab some tea and some soup (he hadn't really eaten all day) and then he was crashing. He was just rinsing out his mug and bowl when the faint smell of gardenias wafted towards him. Sighing but feeling somehow lighter, he turned to see Parker stepping quietly into the kitchen. She stopped, studying him for a long moment and he couldn't stop his smile.

"Parker..."

Eliot didn't get any farther as the blonde launched herself forward, wrapping her arms tight around him. Grunting at the impact and thankful she'd missed his bruise, he hugged her close and buried his face in her hair. The pair just stood like that for a long moment, not saying a word. Parker's shoulders gave a single, near invisible tremor beneath his hands...the only outward sign of how upset she really was.

"I'm okay, Parker. Everyone's okay." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, I need to rest."

Taking her hand, Eliot led her into his room. He pulled back the covers on his bed and got her to sit on the side for a moment while he pulled off her boots. Parker had obviously already showered and changed but her boots were still soaked so her feet were like ice. Smiling slightly, Eliot rubbed them gently between his hands to warm them before motioning her to climb into the bed and sliding in after her.

"Thank you." came her voice from the dark after he flicked off the bedside lamp. "Thank you, Eliot."

Chest aching with feelings he didn't have words to express, he bundled her close and tried to wrap as much of himself around her as he could. The feeling of her right there in his arms was enough to banish the unfinished nightmares that were threatening. No more images of her plummeting stories to her death, no more thoughts of her hanging broken at the end of the cable. And she thought he was doing **her** a favor!

"Any time, sweetheart."

He fell asleep like that, wrapped in her warmth and her scent, sleeping the best night he could remember in a very, very long time.


	8. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is the last chapter and brings everything to fruition. Just a reminder that you can skip it if you don't want smut. And that this was/is my first real attempt at said such smut.   
> -Hope you guys enjoyed by super ancient fic. I'm going to continue to move my old stuff here and then maybe write something new. Maybe  
> -Please let me know what you think, love to hear from you guys.

Waking up was always an interesting experience for Eliot. Usually he woke with a near audible click, clear headed and aware of his surroundings even before his body had shaken off the last of its torpor. Other times, it was more jarring and even his body was in motion before being fully awake, acting on instinct alone. And then there were the rare times like now.

Warm limbs sluggish, soft golden light shining on still closed eyes, Eliot took a long, slow, deep breath and let it out with a quiet sigh. There was no rush to snap awake, no adrenaline fueled jump-start and no need to be anywhere than where he already was. Waking this way was relaxing and he enjoyed the rare treat that it was. When the gentle brush of fingers began against his chest, tracing the faint lines left there by the years, Eliot forced himself to open his eyes.

Looking like some kind of angel as she leant over him, her blonde hair almost brushing his face, was Parker. Her eyes were on his now bare chest, Eliot having tossed off his hoodie some time during the night. She had a quiet look of concentration on her face and didn't notice him watching her until her fingers grazed lightly across his ribs, causing a small but uncontrollable twitch. Eyes immediately darting to his face, she pulled back her hand and bit her lip.

"Sorry" came her quiet mumble and Eliot couldn't help but smile. Reaching out for her hand, he gently placed it back on his chest. It felt good and cool against his slightly warmer skin.

"S'okay, sweetheart. Just tickled a little, is all." Stretching a little, he glanced briefly around the room before turning his gaze back to the blonde. "What time is it?"

Having gone back to her tracing, Parker's reply was distracted and short. "About 10." Skirting the edge of the now purple bruise, Parker ran her fingertips over ridges of muscle before sliding her palm across the taught, smooth skin of his stomach. The move had Eliot sucking in a small breath and closing his eyes. He had a funny feeling the tiny thief had no idea how that felt just then, a feeling that was confirmed a moment later when she asked if she'd hurt him.

Opening his eyes, Eliot met Parker's gaze. It was the most unguarded expression he'd ever seen on her, a mixture of curiosity, concern and pure fascination. She looked relaxed; she looked happy. Acting entirely on an impulse fueled by long suppressed feeling, Eliot reached up to slide his fingers into tousled blonde strands before gently pulling her down to him. Brushing his lips across hers, he nibbled on the bottom one for a moment before lightly tracing it with his tongue. When Parker didn't react, he started to pull back only to have her finally move in herself, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that quickly turned hard and urgent.

Like a damn breaking, a quiet growl broke from the hitter and he wrapped his other arm around the blonde, pulling her flush against him as her lips parted. Delving deep, he slid is tongue along hers, tasting and coaxing. Parker gasped, pressing closer to him, lithe body writhing against him. God, she felt so good and tasted better, the smell of gardenias and clean skin making his head spin.

Eliot rolled them so he was on top and looked down at Parker. Her lips were wet and swollen from his kisses, her hair a halo around her head. She looked sweet and sinful all at once and all he wanted to do was take, to taste, to wrap himself in her til he didn't know where one began and the other ended. This crazy assed thief had had him so tied up inside for so long he couldn't think straight but he had to make sure this was alright. He loved her too much to hurt her now.

He never got the question out, though. Parker read it in his eyes before he could say a word, fisting her hands in his hair to pull him into a hot, bruising kiss. Dragging her lips from his, she nibbled along his jaw before biting gently on the lobe of his ear. "Yes, Eliot." was all she whispered before sinking her teeth into the cords of his neck. A groan ripped from him as his cock twitched in his sweats. Grinding against her, the desperate need for friction mounting, he pulled her mouth back to his. Hands roaming, the hitter slid them under the hem of her shirt, calluses catching on smooth, soft skin as he pushed the fabric up. She sat up slightly, helping him get rid of the offending garment and then it was gone and her bare skin was pressed against him, making him shudder.

Her small, firm breast filling his palms, Eliot slid down her body to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking gently as the taste of her skin exploded on his tongue. Moaning, Parker's short nails dug into his shoulders and her strong legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, sweetheart, you do not know how long I've been wanting to do this." he whispered against her skin. "You're so beautiful and courageous. You make me crazy with fear when you do the things you do, but you also make me just plain crazy for you." Moving to give the other nipple the same treatment, he felt it pebble in his mouth as he lavished it with attention.

Parker's hands slid into his hair, pulling him back up her body before sealing her lips to his in a soul stealing kiss. Then she rolled them again, settling on top of him with knees on either side of his hips. Sliding her hands down his arms, she clasped his hands and pushed til they were above his head. "Keep those there for me, 'k?" she said with a cheeky grin, grinding down against him for good measure. He was hard and leaking and begging for attention but Eliot didn't want to rush anything. He was enjoying this all way too much and wanted to see what the tiny thief had up her sleeve.

Taking a moment to savour all those muscles and miles of golden skin at her mercy, Parker slowly slid down the hitter's body, touching and tasting as she went. Intriguing scars got special attention, as did the dip along the top of his hip where it was revealed by low riding sweats. Her hands slid up thickly muscled thighs, thumbs grazing along the inside and making Eliot groan. She was everywhere, taking in everything but the one thing that was truly her goal. "Come on, darlin', yer killin' me here." he gasped, hands clenched in the pillows around his head and drawl thick with need and want. Eyes glued to his, she finally rubbed her cheek across his hardness before placing kisses along the length tenting his sweats. Eliot swore and gasped, body strung so tight he almost missed her fingers hooking into the top of them and starting to drag down both them and the boxer briefs underneath.

When he was finally naked, the blonde paused again to take in the image in front of her. Like its owner, Eliot's cock was not excessively long but it was thick and hard, the curved head wide and leaking where it rested against his abdomen. Her mouth watered and Parker leant forward to run her tongue along its length before laying kitten licks all around the thick head.

"Oh, fuck...please, Parker, please..." Eliot begged above, gasping as jolts of pleasure wracked his body, his hips twitching. He wasn't prepared for Parker to suddenly take him in her mouth, sucking as much of him down as she could while her tongue continued to run along the hot, smooth skin. Eliot's mouth dropped open in a long groan. "Oh, god, yes..." For a long moment, he just lay there lost in the _wantnneedyes_ feeling echoing through his body but he could feel himself very quickly getting close already. Bringing his hands down to pull her up, Eliot couldn't help another groan as he slipped from Parker's lips. "Fuck, Parker...c'mere..."

Kissing her long and hard, Eliot cupped the blonde's ass in both hands grinding against her for a second before quickly ridding her of the last of her clothes. Another roll and she was naked under him.

He pulled back to watch her face as his fingers gently teased her dampness, moving over her center before gently pressing in one finger. Eyes wide, she arched against him. He smiled and pressed a second one in, stroking her clit with his thumb as he slowly thrust his fingers into her wet heat. "God, you feel so good." he whispered, nuzzling her ear. "I wanna feel you so bad, darlin'"

"Yes, please...Eliot..." the thief begged, breathlessly. With a growl, he pulled his fingers out, sucking the wetness from them before reaching for the bedside drawer. A moment later, the empty foil packet was tossed off the bed and he was back between her legs, the tip of his cock pressing ever so slightly into her. Parker whimpered and wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

"Easy, sweetheart. I'll get you there, just gotta take it slow so I don't hurt you." Pressing forward, the head slowly stretched her open as he pressed inside. "Oh god, so tight, darlin'. Could cum just from this alone." Breathing carefully, hanging onto his control with tooth and nail, he slid inside. They both groaned as he bottomed out and he paused a moment to get himself back from the edge. Then, control firmly in place, he moved.

Long, slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. He caught up a rhythm, skin shining with the play of muscles as he controlled each thrust. Whimpering beneath him, Parker met each one and begged for more.

"Harder...please, Eliot..."

"You got it, sweetheart."

Elbows braced, Eliot watched Parker's face he pulled back and then slammed into her. Her mouth dropped open and her nails scrabbled for purchased against his back. "Yes! More, harder...please!" And he did. He fucked into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her with each thrust as he fought for control. She met him thrust for thrust, hips writhing against him and pushing him that much closer to his own release.

"God, Parker. So good...fuck!" He pounded into her, sweat running from his body. Then, he felt it. The blonde's body tensed beneath his, back bowing and her internal muscles fluttering and clenching around him. He watched her come apart, head thrown back, his name tearing from her throat. It pushed him over the edge and he came, hard, her muscles milking him as he filled the condom.

It was long moments before his body stopped twitching and he came back to himself, panting hard and weight just barely held off of her by arms that shook. Laying beneath him, she looked fucked out and relaxed, a smile on her lips as she stared up at him. Brushing a gentle kiss across those lips, he then slowly pulled out and rolled off of her. The condom was quickly disposed of and then he just lay there, body tingling. Parker snuggled up against his side and he pulled the sheet over them before tucking her closer, hand sliding gently over her hair where her head was tucked against his shoulder.

It was a quiet moment, a peaceful one. Something rare and hard to come by in their line of work; who knew if they would have this again any time soon. So, Eliot lay there and enjoyed it, savoured it for the less peaceful times. The less perfect ones.

And he debated with himself, his own rules battling with his feelings and his fear of how she would react. In the end, he just let impulse lead and fuck the consequences.

"I love you, Parker." The words were barely a whisper, but loud in the quiet room.

"I know." She snuggled closer, wrapping as much of herself around him as she could. The reply pulled a quiet chuckle from him and he relaxed.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
